PCO
PSI-CORPS IS YOUR FRIEND PCO, or Psi Corps Operations, is the corporate frontend for a militarized community of gifted and purpose-trained psychic individuals. Who is a Psychic? All Humans rate on the PAM scale of 0 to 10. A normal non-psychic human is 0 or 2, and those with light and untrainable empathy rank 2. The vast majority of humans are in this range, and they are not able to ascend to higher ranks in the PAM scale even with intense training. Additionally, even those who force ascension through legal or illegal drugs, or genetic modifications, are biologically incapable of sustaining the PAM level for a significant period of time, and such enhancements may cause permanent damage. Legally, anyone ranked P3 or higher is a "psychic" and should be enrolled in the Corps. Do I need to join the Corps? According to the PAL Act, anyone who ranks as a P2 or higher is legally considered a psychic, and those ranking P4 or greater are required to join the '''Corps '''for public safety. Those ranking P3 or lower do not have to join, but all P2 and P3 psychics must register with the '''Corps '''and submit themselves for genetic and mental scans every 5 years in order to ensure that they are not suffering from instability. Those who rank below P2 do not have to register, though P1s are allowed to register if they wish to take advantage of the Corps P2P Network. PCO Legal Matters For Legality related to Psychics, see also Psychic Legislation. What can the Corps do for you? Families If you're a P2 or P3, the Corps can assist you with finding that perfect someone. All psychics rated P2 or higher have some degree of infertility, and the stronger the psychic, the more difficult it is. Additionally, all P4+ psychics are have an extremely difficult time reproducing naturally, and must undergo intense screening to find a genetic match. Non-child producing pairings with other psychics or pCarriers may be arranged through the Corps pHarmony program. It's designed to produce healthy and stable environments for Corps members. These are typically long-term relationships that may also be child-producing if the genetics match up. Child-producing pairings can be arranged through the P2P Network, which is a genetic profiling bank that searches thousands of samples to find the rare and perfect match. Since less that 0.01% of the Psychic population is a match, there aren't "more fish in the sea." This system allows for psychics to arrange for procreation personally, allowing children to be raised in dual households. See also, Psychic Breeding. Education All PsiCorps members are entitled to a fully paid, cutting edge education. A PsiCorps education is considered one of the best in humanity, and is Omni accredited. According to Omni Today, UPsi is the #1 private University, and the only University that has a full degree program in Psychic Genetics. Additionally, all children are given one of the best educations available for free. From creche to graduation, children are socialized with other psychics and monitored by highly trained child psychologists and educators. Not only will each child learn Calculus by age 10, but each child will also learn how to safely develop their unique skills. Category:About Category:PCO Corporate Category:Psychic Culture Category:Corporation